Hug Me
by a sweet loonatic
Summary: Juste un petit moment de tendresse refoulé, partagé par Chanyeol et Baekhyun, durant le Idol Star Athletics Championships. (ChanBaek - BaekYeol)


C'est la pause, et on se rejoint en petit rassemblement sur la pelouse verdoyante du stade. Je suis excité comme une puce, et comme une puce je saute, fais des tours et des détours, importune mes camarades et hurle des blagues à tout va. La vérité avec moi, c'est que j'adore quand c'est le bordel. Quand c'est trop plat et trop calme, ça me stresse et faut que je mette le bronx ou que je fasse rigoler les autres. C'est comme un système de survie. J'ai toujours envie de me faire remarquer et j'aime quand les fans regardent prioritairement vers moi. Ma mère elle pense que c'est parce que je suis hyper actif, mais c'est juste que je suis pas timide, contrairement à ce gnangnan de Tao qui sait même pas aligner une phrase en Coréen. Oops !

Sur une note plus sérieuse, tout le groupe a été convié au championnat athlétique des Idoles de cette année. Chen, Chanyeol et moi sommes enflammés comme jamais, et j'ai personnellement hâte de passer ma première épreuve. Sehun notre vilain maknae a quant à lui peur, et je m'amuse à remettre de l'huile sur le feu en lui disant que ça risque d'être compliqué pour lui s'il ne court pas assez vite, mais il me pardonne quand même quand je lui tapote l'épaule amicalement, parce que j'aime bien Sehun et que je sais que Chanyeol nous regarde du coin de l'œil - soit dit en passant. De quoi le rendre jaloux, comme lui s'amuse à me narguer et à me crever de jalousie, parfois, en câlinant un peu trop Kai ou justement Sehun. Ce n'est jamais de la même manière qu'avec moi, je le sais, mais je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de le foudroyer du regard, de bouder, et de faire pareil que lui pour attiser ses regards en coin. On joue, après tout, et il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Non ?

D'ailleurs, il me regarde de là où il est, et il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma proximité avec le plus jeune. Je fais mine de rigoler à une blague de Xiumin-hyung, tout à fait conscient de la jalousie perceptible à des kilomètres de mon meilleur ami, et me relève de la pelouse fraîche où tous les autres sont assis en cercle. J'abandonne Sehun sans rien dire, époussette la veste verdâtre donnée par défaut à notre groupe et m'éloigne les mains dans les poches de notre éternelle assemblée, sachant pertinemment que Chanyeol me suivra. Il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle durant l'événement et on se chamaille et joue comme des enfants, au point d'en atterrer nos hyungs et de les inquiéter sur d'éventuels regards critiques de la part des autres équipes. Je crois qu'il adore ça, me forcer à venir dans ses bras et me chuchoter de ne pas être jaloux, mais j'ai beau faire mon malin quand je suis loin de lui, c'est difficile d'être soudainement trop proche de lui et de savoir que des caméras dispatchées pour l'événement nous observent. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces deux raisons que je n'ai encore jamais osé faire un câlin à Chanyeol en public, devant les fans ou même pour des photos.

Je flâne un peu partout, sans réel intérêt, et j'aperçois les maillots rouges d'une autre équipe se distinguer un peu plus loin. Seulement, je n'ai pas le temps de faire un pas de plus qu'une voix rauque appelle d'un ton enjoué mon prénom, et je me retourne presque instantanément, tenaillé par l'envie d'approcher Chanyeol. Nous sommes plutôt loin du reste de notre groupe, maintenant.

 **─ Baekkie-ah, où tu vas ?**

Mes pas me portent sans que je ne sache pourquoi vers lui, alors qu'il comble notre proximité en s'approchant, un sourire stupide aux lèvres, une main dans le dos. On dirait que sa jalousie s'est envolée en seulement un claquement de doigts, et je fais une moue boudeuse de le savoir aussi indulgent.

 **─ Nulle part.**

 **─ T'es sûr ?**

 **─ Oui.**

 **─ Tu fuis ?**

 **─ Non,** assuré-je du tac au tac, le regard rivé sur ma gauche et les lèvres retroussées.

Il rigole et s'amuse de ma petite rancune injustifiée, et j'ai tout juste le temps de voir un sourire lui déformer ses maudites lèvres qu'il empoigne en douceur ma nuque et m'approche plus près de lui, nos corps se retrouvant, alors qu'une espèce de salve réconfortante emballe mon coeur à son odeur et à son contact. Mon visage rencontre spontanément son épaule et je frissonne en sentant ses doigts s'enrouler autour de ma nuque sensitive, plus que sensible au toucher des gens. Il le sait et il en joue. Je rougis, le regard tout à coup fuyant, un sourire sur le bout des lèvres que je me force à réprimer. Sauf que je n'y arrive pas.

 **─ C'est à moi d'être jaloux, Baekkie,** me souffle-t-il au creux de l'oreille, d'une voix taquine et d'un timbre beaucoup trop doux pour convenir à cette voix d'habitude grave et chaude.

 **─ Tais-toi, idiot,** rétorqué-je de ma voix habituellement cassée, les joues subitement empourprées.

 **─ Alors ne t'échappe pas, espèce d'écureuil.**

Parce que pour lui, je suis un écureuil, et il le dit tout le temps. Indomptable, sauvage quand on essaie de trop m'approcher, je ne me gêne pourtant pas pour faire le premier pas, parfois - rarement. Seul un regard de sa part suffit cependant à faire fondre mes barrières et c'est pour ça que je rejette beaucoup le contact physique de Chanyeol : parce que je ne survivrai pas, peut-être, et parce-que rien que de m'imaginer lui faire un câlin, ça me brûle les joues et m'étire les lèvres d'un sourire beaucoup trop béat.

Pourtant, on en est là.

 **─ Baekkie-hyung est trop mignon avec son survêtement vert.**

Je hausse un sourcil, le sang affluant exagérément à l'intérieur de ma figure. Cette promiscuité va me tuer, et lui ne peut s'empêcher de faire des commentaires idiots, quand ça n'est pas moi qui dois le faire pour amuser la galerie. Je frémis au souffle de son haleine contre mon oreille. Je ne l'avouerais pas maintenant mais je me sens étrangement bien, dans cette étreinte et avec cette main scotchée à la naissance de mes mèches. J'en frissonne encore, tellement cette zone de mon corps n'est pas méconnue comme étant extrêmement fine et vulnérable.

 **─ Chanyeol.. ?** murmuré-je, légèrement déstabilisé.

 **─ Oui, Baekkie ?**

Je ferme les yeux dans un élan d'agacement. Il a bien compris que je réclamais réponse.

 **─ Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **─ Parce que tu es Baekhyun et que moi je suis Chanyeol...** suggère-t-il dans un souffle, rieur, tout en resserrant sa prise possessive sur mon cou.

Je me sens fondre. Jamais une bêtise aussi insignifiante n'aura eu pareille raison de moi. Je respire encore un peu son parfum, me retenant de tout mon soûl de joindre mes mains autour de sa taille pour l'encercler et ne jamais le laisser partir. Je n'y arriverais pas, de toute façon. Il est si grand que je me dis qu'il a la taille idéale, qu'il pourrait me rapprocher de lui et m'imposer ses étreintes tout le temps, même sans mon accord, que je ne trouverais rien à redire. Comme si au final, je n'étais qu'une pauvre adolescente follement éprise de son oppa. Et ça ne me dérangerait tellement pas...

C'est quand j'entends des pas derrière lui que je me fige brusquement. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui, bien au contraire, mais le feu qui me brûle les pommettes et ces sursauts dans ma poitrine sont sincèrement insoutenables. En douceur, presque à regret refoulé, je passe ma main sur le tissu de son gilet, juste en dessous de son épaule, et l'écarte sans attendre de moi. Je sais qu'il sourit toujours et que malgré mes nombreux rejets, il continue de persévérer, mais ce n'est vraiment pas l'envie qui me manque de réellement le câliner devant une horde de fans hystériques. Pourtant, nous sommes trop timides tout les deux pour faire ça, et je sais bien qu'on en meurt d'envie mais que je suis celui qui résiste un peu trop des deux. Sa main se déloge de mes cheveux et de ma nuque, et son souffle jusqu'alors bien trop proche de mon ouïe meurt dans l'air quand je m'éloigne et fais mine de n'y être pour rien. J'ai la gorge serrée, et la délicieuse sensation d'avoir impunément approché mon « oppa » me taraude quand je brise le contact avec lui et que je ne prononce plus rien, les lèvres plissées et l'envie de me retourner pour le serrer dans mes bras me submergeant.

Je le sens rire tendrement derrière moi et me couver d'un regard affectueux, alors que nous nous séparons progressivement et que nous retournons aux côtés de différents hyungs. Je crois avoir perdu toute mon excitation et mon enthousiasme de tout à l'heure ─ et tout ça, ça s'est mué dans un silence inconfortable, une ribambelle de regards tournés vers Chanyeol et un étau de chaleur incompréhensible au creux de ma poitrine, quand il essaie de nouveau, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, de jouer avec moi et de toujours m'attraper les avant-bras, non sans que je ne riposte farouchement et entre tout de même dans son jeu.

Pourtant, je réalise qu'un jour, je veux pouvoir me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour l'étreindre dans mes bras comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait, écouter ses murmures idiots, réaliser que la foule hurle sous cette tendresse insolite et le voir me dire qu'il aime quand je rougis comme ça, comme un Baekhyun guère lui-même et étrangement entiché.


End file.
